mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
Pelican
|predators = All animals above |previous = / / / / |next = |hide = Large Hiding Holes, Whirlpools |equivalent = \ \ / |realeased = May 13, 2018 |tier = 10 }} UPGRADED to Pelican! Pick up water (and prey!) in your mouth, fly, and drop water on your prey! (press W again) Ability Aside from its passive ability to fly over everything, its special ability causes it to charge and fill its beak with water. When it fills up, it will automatically fly in the air, and it will throw water down from the sky, causing a "water explosion" resulting in 4-5 water drops you can drink. If you are charging while its beak is gathering water, and hit an animal, this will result in that animal getting stunned. It also picks up lower-tier animals, like Eagles. Technical The Pelican can fly over hills, but it's slower on land. You losing a lot of water when on land. Your ability can only be used when you are in a water source. Appearance The entire pelican is mostly white, but it has a canary yellow beak with two small, a thin ovals as nostrils. It also has circular black eyes with white shine, and the tip of it's tail feathers and wings are dark gray. Strategy As a pelican, keep an eye out for predators. Especially watch out for dragons, as they can also climb over everything. And beware of predators with a knock-back ability, like hippos and wolverines. Elephants can knock you back with their ability as well. If there is a predator that cannot climb hills, trees, or rocks; stay there. But, eagles can easily avoid this and will fly you out of the ocean. However, due to the new update, pelicans are somewhat fast on land, so get to the nearest lake or ocean if possible. If that wasn't enough, (get prepared for a GREAT glitch) if an eagle grabs you while you are gathering water, you leave a clone of your beak behind for players to wonder why that happened. If you run out of water, use your ability to escape and get hydration quickly. When you hunt your prey, you may as well use your ability as a benefit. Stun them and then chase them. You are fast in the most of the places, so you don’t need to worry about your prey’s passive abilities. If they are slow in water, use your “fly with prey” ability to put them in the ocean or against a river current. Likewise, if you see an ocean animal (preferably stingrays or pufferfish), use your ability at them (you only go in a straight line, so use it when you are close), and drop them out of the ocean. Finally, if you are for some reason hunting in a lake, you might as well toss your prey into the lava and have the lava grill them. If you want, you can try and find hight tier animals with low health and bomb them with water for lots of XP! Gallery Pelican ability.PNG|A Pelican dropping Water. pelican-trappeddonkey.PNG|A Pelican proudly sitting next to a Donkey it trapped. Trivia *It is the first seabird in Mope.io. *The Mope.io Designer has confirmed that the "glitch" that allowed water deposits holding animals (like Snails) to damage players was actually a "Treasure". (a secret tip or trick) . Poll Which bird from Mope.io do you like the most? Snowy Owl Pelican Falcon Toucan Lava toucan Other toucans Pigeon Ostrich Penguin Vulture Pakistan vulture Duck Geese Eagle Golden Eagle Macaw Flamingo Cassowary Chicken Woodpecker Peacock Category:Birds Category:Flying Animals Category:Mope.io Category:Animals Category:Ocean Animals